Cicatrices de fuego
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Cuando Kirishima empieza su viaje alrededor del mundo junto a su mejor amigo, no pensó nunca que terminaría envuelto en una aventura sin fin, en una alianza de rebeldes que planean destronar al Señor del Fuego, actual, y para nada esperaba conocer a la persona que pondría su vida de cabeza / AU con temática de Avatar, la leyenda de Korra / Regalo para VigintiUnus


.

N/A: Este es un AU en el universo de "Avatar, el ultimo maestro del aire" así que si no has visto la serie quizás sea un poco confuso para ti. Esta parte es mayormente de aventura y traté de concentrarme en el AU, así que quizás el romance pase a un segundo plano, solo en algunos momentos.

Este one-shot larguísimo de 16k palabras está dedicado a mi mejor amiga, a mi hermana, a mi bro, a la que le encanta este AU y esta pareja, así que espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al momento de escribirlo :3

Ahora sí, Los dejo leer!

* * *

.

 **Cicatrices de fuego**

.

.

.

Si a Kirishima le hubieran dicho hace cinco días que iba a realizar una misión especial con miembros de la guardia real de la nación del fuego, hubiera dicho que era una locura.

Sin embargo, se encontraba en una aeronave hecha de metal surcando el cielo sin saber exactamente quée decir o hacer en ese lugar, por lo que no le quedaba de otra que quedarse en uno de los hangares secundarios, apoyado contra unaa una pared frente a las ventanas oscuras, observando las nubes pasar.

Se sentía inquieto e incómodo, más porque no había tenido la oportunidad (no es que estuviere en la posición correcta, tampoco) de preguntar lo que iban a hacer, a ninguna de las tres personas que parecían los más importantes del lugar. Solo una linda chica de cabello largo y negro le había dicho a dóonde se iban, pero no le informó de quée se trataba esa misión para la cual lo habían llamado en contra de su voluntad. A él, y a su amigo.

—Oye, este sitio no te parece como que ¿muy tétrico? ¿o algo?

Kirishima apenas se gira a ver a su amigo Kaminari, porque prefiere ver las nubes que no le han hecho nada malo y con las cuales no podría enojarse. Porque en realidad está un poco (bastante) enojado con Kaminari ya que es en parte su _maldita_ culpa que estén en esa situación. En realidad, Kirishima no es de los que se enojan fácilmente, se considera alguien muy paciente y amigable, pero tiene el defecto de ser muy permisivo y también es algo idiota.

Pudo haber sido más temerario al decir cosas como _Kaminari no creo que sea buena idea_ o _Kaminari no me vas a convencer_ o _Kaminari no hagas mis maletas por mí_ o incluso _Kaminari insisto que no es buena idea._

Pero en realidad él va y suelta _¡Estamos saliendo de la ciudad esto es asombroso!_

Tal vez, sie él estaba pensando en decir cosas más ridículas que racionales, al menos hubiera tenido la decencia de aprender a leer un mapa, porque ni él ni Kaminari sabían cómo hacerlo, lo cual, claro, al principio no les pareció un problema al comienzo, hasta que un grupo de maestros fuego los encontró por el camino y ambos se dieron cuenta de que el mapa estaba al revés.

Ambos sabían que debían alejarse de la nación del fuego, no adentrarse más en el territorio. Las reglas de las colonias ubicadas en los límites con el reino tierra recalcaban que estaba prohibido salir de las ciudades, más que nada porque cualquier maestro tierra dentro de la nación del fuego sería apresado y llevado a las minas a trabajar hasta la muerte.

Y como no, Kirishima era un maestro tierra, criado en una de las colonias al norte del país, donde maestros fuego y tierra convivían casi en paz. Kaminari, al ser maestro fuego, posiblemente no hubiera sido perjudicado por ello, _pero_ , no solamente estaba yendo contra las reglas de la ciudad, sino que también era el hijo de los líderes de la colonia, así que sería castigado de alguna manera de todos modos.

Los llevaron encadenados y casi amordazados (a Kaminari no le pusieron nada en la boca por una cuestión jerárquica) hasta llevarlos al punto de control más cercano, desde donde serían procesados y enviarían a Kirishima a las minas y a Kaminari a quiéen sabe dónde.

Sin embargo, nada más llegar al puente, un tipo que iba caminando de regreso a una de las aeronaves ancladas al lugar, vio a Kaminari y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Kaminari?

—¡¿T-Todoroki?!

Una cosa llevó a la otra, y a Kirishima ya le duele la cabeza recordar todo.

Resumiendo, Kaminari y ese tal Todoroki se conocían desde niños, aunque no se habían visto en trece años, pero Kaminari no podía olvidar su cara y su llamativo cabello bicolor (Kirishima tenía cuidado de no quedarse mirando la cicatriz que tenía en el lado izquierdo del rostro). En ese entonces con Kirishima no se conocían, pero nunca se lo había mencionado porque igual no había necesidad, hasta ese momento.

Al final, Todoroki repentinamente comenzó a preguntar qué pasaba y un segundo después, al estar al tanto de la situación, Kaminari y Kirishima fueron liberados y se fueron junto a Todoroki. Al , porq ue al parecer era alguien de mayor autoridad así que librarlo de su posible condena no fue tan difícil.

Entonces, Kirishima sintió paz y tranquilidad por unos cinco minutos, hasta que le dijeron que irían a la _puta_ capital de la nación del fuego. Tuvo que reunir toda su concentración para no saltar por la ventana al vacío y matarse de una vez. O para lanzar a Kaminari por la ventana, o por los tubos de la caldera.

Recordar más y más cosas solo hacía que se hostigara más, hasta el punto de fruncir tanto el ceño que hizo que le doliera la cabeza.

—Amigo, te van a salir arrugas.

—Amigo, no me hagas lanzarte por esta ventana.

—Está bien, está bien, lo siento.

Kirishima suelta un suspiro cansado.

Solo sabe que irán al valle de las almas perdidas, un lugar ubicado dentro de un pequeño cañón en algún sitio del reino tierra. Un pequeño cañón ubicado en la base de un volcán activo. Que estaba por estallar. Kirishima no podía estar más feliz por ello, en parte de buena manera, pero en parte porque también le jodía mucho la situación.

—¿Qué se supone que iremos a hacer en ese sitio? —pregunta a nadie en particular, pero Kaminari responde de todas maneras.

—¿Habrá un tesoro escondido? Quizás necesitan un maestro tierra que les abra el paso.

—¿Tesoro? ¿Tú crees?

—Es lo único que están buscando los de la nación del fuego, de todos modos —dice su amigo, encogiéndose de hombros, como si no perteneciera a ese país también—. Digo, quizás hay algo aquí también que tenga enorme valor.

—De querer un puto maestro tierra que nos abra el camino habríamos tomado a alguno de los que trabajan en las minas.

Ambos chicos dan un respingo antes de girarse a ver a otra de las personas en el lugar, una de las tres personas más importantes en ese sitio. Es un chico de cabello rubio cenizo, pálido y ligeramente más alto que Kirishima, aunque más delgado, pero eso no lo hace menos significante. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, Kirishima sintió ligero temor, ese de los que no te dejan moverte y no sabes cómo actuar. Había escuchado rumores así de esa persona, el cóomo contaban que toda su aura parecía emitir fuego y color que te absorbía y no eras capaz de reaccionar cuando llegaba al ataque.

Nunca creyó que vería a Bakugou Katsuki de frente, y sentiría todas las cosas que le habían contado. Y tampoco creyó que llegaría a verlo lo suficientemente cerca para notar que lo miraba con desdén, como si él y Kaminari fueran, al contrario de él, insignificantes.

De repente se siente de esa manera por sus ropas amarillas y verdes, y el hecho de que no trae botas y anda descalzo, mientras Bakugou va con una armadura que es ligera y no tiene muchas cosas, pero luce genial, desde las hombreas finas a las botas de cuero con un pequeño pico sobresaliente en dirección hacia arriba en la punta de los dedos.

Bakugou ladea la cabeza, y los mira con expresión aburrida.

—Todoroki sóolo te trajo aquí porque te conoce y el estúpido se cree un buen samaritano —suelta mordazmente, mirando a Kaminari—. Aunque es difícil saberlo, conociendo su estúpida actitud de mierda.

Kirishima se siente raro de repente. No conoce a Todoroki del todo, por no decir que no lo conoce en absoluto, pero no parece ser alguien que ¿haga decisiones al azar? De eso al menos puede estar seguro. Y con eso en la cabeza, de repente, el comentario de Bakugou le molesta.

—Oh vamos, pero eso no tiene nada de malo.

—Los acaba de traer a una misión suicida porque los liberó sin razón alguna y no podía dejarlos por ahí, o él se metería en problemas.

Kirishima siente a Kaminari tensarse a su lado al escuchar la palabra _suicida._

—Qué quieres decir con…

—Ni siquiera les ha dicho para qué, y ni siquiera les ha hablado desde que salimos ¿no es así? —dice con seguridad y altanería en su voz—. Yaoyorozu es la única que les ha dicho a donde vamos, pero tampoco pueden concluir mucho de eso, ¿verdad?

Kirishima frunce levemente el ceño.

—¿Y tú vas a decirnos de que va?

Bakugou arquea una ceja y lo mira de forma despectiva, como si Kirishima lo hubiera ofendido de alguna manera.

—Yo no tengo nada que decirles a unos inútiles como ustedes que no saben leer un estúpido mapa —responde, antes de seguir caminando para perderse por el pasillo.

Kirishima y Kaminari sienten como si una flecha les atravesara el cráneo, una flecha que lleva la palabra _inútil_ escrita en el mango. Y puede que Bakugou tenga algo de razón, pero no del todo ya que pueden ser unos idiotas, pero no inútiles.

—Que sujeto para más patán… —comenta Kaminari por lo bajo.

—Aún puedo escucharte, enano teñido —dice Bakugou al otro lado del pasillo sin girarse a mirar.

Sin embargo, Kaminari se espantó un segundo y se cubrió la boca casi por instinto, y Kirishima se quedó mirando cóomo Bakugou desaparecía al girar.

—M-Mi cabello no es teñido —dice Kaminari tocándose la cabeza.

—Lo sé amigo, lo sé.

Llegada la noche los mandan llamar a un pequeño comedor al lado del hangar superior para la cena. Hay carne ahumada de búfalo gris y un jugo de ciruelas que a Kirishima le sabe acido una vez lo prueba. Está al lado de Kaminari, y al frente de ellos están Bakugou y Yaoyorozu, en la punta de la mesa esta Todoroki, comiendo tranquilamente. En algún momento, Kaminari levanta la mano.

—¿Pasa algo? —dice Todoroki sin mirarlo.

—Tengo una pregunta —responde Kaminari, con la voz un tanto frágil y nerviosa.

—Pues hazla —le espeta Bakugou con sorna.

—Bueno. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿A dónde estamos yendo? ¿Por qué nos liberaste? ¿Para qué nos quieren aquí? ¿Qué estamos buscando? ¿Es un tesoro? ¿Díganme que es un tesoro.?

Kirishima palidece en su asiento y mira a otro lado esperando que un cometa entre volando por la ventana y lo mate.

Yaoyorozu le hace un gesto a Kaminari con las manos, para que se calme.

—Kaminari Denki, ¿verdad? Nosotros pertenecemos a una pequeña división de la armada de la nación del fuego. Nos dedicamos más que nada a atrapar prófugos y delincuentes en las ciudades de la nación y a aquellos que logran escapar de nuestros límites.

En ese punto, ambos amigos se estaban poniendo realmente nerviosos.

—A Torodoki ya lo conocían, yo soy Yaoyorozu Momo y él es Bakugou Katsuki —les dice, señalando a Bakugou con la mano.

—Sí, ya habíamos hablado, aunque no nos habíamos presentado —suelta Kirishima de repente, intentando ser educado, pero quizás fue un acto demasiado tenaz e inadecuado, ya que lo hizo ganarse una mirada tranquila pero asesina de parte de Bakugou.

—No tengo por qué presentarme contigo, inepto —le dice frunciendo el ceño, echando lo que parece ser salsa picante a su comida—. Además —apoya su barbilla en una de sus manos—, ustedes sabían de mí, ¿nNo es así?

Kirishima se pone nervioso repentinamente y se tensa un poco, pero algún después se da cuenta de que no hay necesidad de sentir eso puesto que Bakugou es solo una persona. Solo eso.

—Tú no puedes solo…

Quiere decir algo, pero se calla cuando Denki lo patea bajo la mesa incitándole a que cierre la boca. Kirishima lo mira desconcertado entonces.

 _Oh, entonces ahora el que debe callarse soy yo, ¿eh?_ Piensa mirando a su amigo, quien lo mira de la misma manera, negando rápidamente con la cabeza.

Pero entonces Kirishima entiende que sería mejor que no hiciera nada, porque es un maestro tierra en territorios prohibidos rodeado de maestros fuego que podrían lanzarlo a las brasas si quisieran, y cualquier cosa que siga diciendo empeoraría la situación actual, así que es mejor quedarse callado, simplemente. Pero Kirishima no sabe cuándo callarse.

—Yo los liberé porque te conocía, y porque parecían estar en problemas —dice Todoroki dirigiéndose a Kaminari entonces.

—Pero estuviste muy seguro al hacerlo. Podríamos ser bandidos problemáticos y nos habrías ayudado —habla Kirishima entonces.

—Si fueran bandidos sabrían qué es lo quee estamos buscando en el valle de las almas —le dice Yaoyorozu con calma.

—Además, ningún grupo de bandidos en este territorio tendría gente del reino tierra —agrega Todoroki.

—Entonces nos ayudaste porque sí —sigue diciendo Kirishima, ignorando la mirada insistente de Kaminari.

—Les dije que era un buen samaritano —comenta Bakugou antes de meterse comida en la boca, ganándose una mirada cansada de parte de Yaoyorozu.

Todoroki se limita a bufar, intentando pasar del comentario de Bakugou.

—¿Y lo que buscan es…? —pregunta Kaminari, buscando más respuestas.

Yaoyorozu y Todoroki se miran durante un microsegundo antes de responder, como si estuvieran teniendo una mini conversación telepática, donde confirmaban algo al parecer, pues Yaoyorozu termina asintiendo y ahí es cuando Todoroki comienza a responder.

—Buscamos la joya del agua.

Lo dice como si la mera respuesta fuera bastante obvia, pero Kirishima lo mira arqueando una ceja porque no entiende nada. Sin embargo, Kaminari está mirando a Todoroki boquiabierto y sus ojos dorados se agrandan.

—¿La joya del agua? ¿Una de las cinco joyas elementales? ¿Esas que pertenecen a la leyenda del séptimo avatar de hace mil años? ¡¿Esas joyas?! ¡¿Existen?!

Todos se le quedan viendo. Kirishima comprende que ambos se hacen pasar vergüenza mutuamente, aunque Kaminari es el que más se descontrola.

—Haces demasiadas preguntas —dice Bakugou mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—De momento no hay mucha actividad en el campo de las recompensas, por lo que nuestro jefe nos ha enviado a investigar si este pequeño rumor es cierto. Sobre si las joyas están empezando a manifestarse y apareciendo en puntos específicos. No sabemos si es real, o si no lo es, pero en caso de encontrarla quieren saber si es que en verdad existe, y ya.

Kaminari lo observa asombrado por eso; sin embargo, Kirishima solo lo mira y ya. Porque sabe que está mintiendo. Lo sabe en la planta de sus pies que están firmemente apoyadas en el suelo del comedor. Es una habilidad que ha desarrollado desde pequeño, cuando era necesario para sobrevivir en los barrios donde vivía antes de conocer a Kaminari. No puede evitar fruncir levemente el ceño, pensando rápidamente en que, si quisiera, podría usar los braseros metálicos de las sillas para esposarlos e inmovilizarlos, pero nada le garantizaba que ellos comenzaran a forcejear, que se liberaran y lo lanzaran por una de las ventanas (aunque Bakugou capaz podría lanzarlo a la caldera, no lo conocía del todo, pero estaba seguro de ello).

No sería lo más sensato, por ende, por lo que decide que tiene que hablar con Kaminari cuando la cena termine. Y cuando lo hace, dentro de la habitación con un camarote que se les han asignado, Denki solo le dice que está siendo paranoico.

—O quiéen sabe, quizás tengas razón.

—Tengo razón y lo sabes —le recrimina Kirishima a punto de hacer un mohín.

—Pero —señala Kaminari entonces—, hay que recordar que son nuestro único transporte y sustento actual de alimento así que, de momento esperemos a llegar a tierra para salir corriendo como avestruces, ¿sí?

—Me fascina la rapidez con la que planificas todo —dice Kirishima con ojos cansados.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad?

Kirishima quiere golpearlo, pero ha oído por ahí que es mejor meditar cuando las cosas van del asco, porque tiene entendido que los maestros aire viven en paz y armonía hasta con una miserable mosca haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Igual, no le queda más que, por los siguientes dos días que están en esa lata de metal, sentarse a pensar quée hizo mal en su anterior vida para estar pasando por aquellas penurias. Aunque, quizás está siendo demasiado pesimista, se dice en algún momento, y se recuerda que él no puede ser así, que todo pasa por algo, que quizás hay que buscarle el lado bueno a la cosa. Por ejemplo, están volando en el cielo a tres mil metros de altura, y esto está de locos, y también… también…

Les es inevitable quejarse en el sillón donde está sentado, observando la ventana, mirando cuáantas golondrinas-ganso pasan por ahí. O quizás no es esa época del año y por eso sigue esperando que pase alguna y no llegan, porque puede que-

—¿Siempre te quedas mirando el vacío como un completo inútil?

Siente que su suerte podría ser peor, pero nada puede ser peor que tener a ese cascarrabias rubio rondando por ahí como si la aeronave fuera su casa… o en técnicamente lo es, porque es su nave, ¿o es de Todoroki? Kirishima ya no sabe a qué darle importancia.

—No es que tenga mucho que hacer… —comenta con desgana, encogiéndose ante la roja mirada del maestro fuego que tiene delante. La verdad es que es cierto, porque cuando lo detuvieron junto con Kaminari les quitaron su equipaje y Todoroki ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar por ello cuando los llevó con él.

Bakugou arquea una ceja. No dice nada más y se va.

A Kirishima le parece un chico muy extraño.

 _Ja, segura él piensa que yo soy muy extraño,_ piensa Kirishima, riéndose para sus adentros.

Aparte de sus ropas del reino tierra, las tobilleras y muñequeas decoradas con remaches de metal, y el hecho de que no lleva zapatos, Kirishima tiene el cabello teñido de rojo vivo, disparado por todos lados sobre su cabeza en forma de picos, inspirado en un hombre viajero gigantesco que conoció de niño. Es un estilo que le gusta y que ha llevado años en perfeccionar, demasiados como para preocuparse en lo que dirán las demás personas, pero debido a eso puede parecer algo extraño para la mayoría de las personas, para maestros fuego en concreto, (aunque, de todas formas, no es como si más personas lo hubieran visto, aparte de otros maestros tierra que vivían en su colonia, que eran poquísimos). Sin embargo, se ha dicho que puede parecer extraño para todo el mundo, pero es algo que él ha llegado a aceptar, porque puede que los de su _clase_ no sean bienvenidos en la nación del fuego, y por eso debía seguir ciertas reglas (mantenerse a raya, hacer lo que te dicens _siempre_ ), pero él ha ido contra el sistema desde hace años, a su manera.

—¿Kirishima-san?

Aunque más extraño le parece que de repente Yaoyorozu se acerque a él con una sonrisa agradable, una sonrisa que a Kirishima lo hace sentir tranquilo. En comparación con la frialdad de Bakugou y Todoroki, Yaoyorozu parecer ser alguien verdaderamente agradable.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta, sin sentirse nervioso.

—Me han dicho que no tienes nada que hacer y quizás estés aburrido, así que te he traído esto.

Intentando en no quedarse pensando en lo primero que dijo, mira el libro que le extiende la chica, uno de tamaño mediano, con tapas rojas y ataduras de hilos negros y dorados. "V de "V de viajes al fin del mundo" reza en letras doras al inicio de todo, escrito por _Anónimo._

—Woah, esto es…

—Lamentamos que no tengan mucho que hacer aquí —le dice Yaoyorozu—. Tu amigo está en la biblioteca revisando los pergaminos con técnicas de combate para maestros fuego, pero en tu caso no tenemos nada para ti y creíamos que…

—¡De verdad que no hay ningún problema! Muchas gracias —le interrumpe Kirishima, ansioso de repente, rascándose la nuca después—. Lamento las molestias., aunque.

—De eso nada, en serio —la chica hace un gesto con las manos en señal de negación—. Siento que debo disculparme por lo que hizo Shouto… Todoroki —corrige rápidamente, y Kirishima se da cuenta de algo—. Aún quedan dos días de viaje, y me sentiría apenada de que estuvieras aburrido todo el trayecto hasta el valle. Si quieres hablar de eso, o cualquier cosa, puede buscarme en la planta superior, también.

—¡Claro, estaría bien! Muchas gracias, de nuevo.

Yaoyorozu sonríe de nuevo y se gira para irse. Kirishima no puede evitar preguntar, pensando nuevamente en lo primero que le dijo la chica al llegar.

—Eh, ¿fue Bakugou quien te dijo que estaba sin hacer nada?

La chica no le responde, y sóolo lo mira un segundo al girarse, para de nuevo sonreír, y retirarse de una vez después.

.

.

.

Uno de los capítulos del libro habla, justamente, del valle de las almas. Escondido en un bosque de árboles gigantes, tan grande y laberintico que nadie ha querido tocar por 500 años, no solo por las posibles criaturas guardianas y monstruosas que habitan en él, sino que, en medio de todo el bosque, rodeado de tierra quemada y negra, se levanta un pequeño volcán, pero lo suficientemente poderoso para destruir todo el bosque, o eso es lo que cuentan. Nadie se acerca, porque elle volcán siempre ha estado activo, y siempre amenaza con explotar. Es impredecible, y a nadie le gusta jugar con lo que no puede ver más allá del presente.

Sin embargo, bajo la tierra negra, se ha formado un cañón, que es la entrada a una ciudadela perdida, que nadie ha visto en su totalidad, solo las primeros diez metros de recorrido, porque quienes avanzanr más de eso no regresan. Al menos no completos.

 _Anónimo_ parece haber solo recorrido nueve metros, según lee Kirishima, y se pregunta si Todoroki planea pasar los diez metros permitidos. También se pregunta cómo planea hacerlo.

Kirishima se ha pensado una que otra opción, y una de ellas incluye su participación, aunque Bakugou le ha dejo en claro que no necesitaban un maestro tierra, pero con lo que él dice nunca se sabe. Quizás Todoroki piensa de otra manera, y no le ha dicho nada ni a él ni a Kaminari porque planea convencerlos de una forma diferente. Pero Kirishima no quiere pensar en eso.

Sin embargo, los nervios le pican el estómago ligeramente cuando están sobrevolando el enorme bosque y se acercan al centro de todo. El volcán se eleva en lo alto en medio del bosque, echando humo por la cima.

Kirishima y Kaminari lo observan a lo lejos, a través de la ventana en el hangar principal.

—Cuando lleguemos pueden encontrar un camino de salida a través del cañón, si van por el bosque sería más peligroso —les avisa Todoroki a su lado.

—Oh, eso estaría bien, gracias —se apresura en decir Kaminari.

Kirishima no puede evitar arquear una ceja cuando Todoroki asiente y se va para subir al primer piso donde está la cabina de control.

—Está mintiendo, de nuevo —susurra Kirishima.

—Lo presentía, de alguna forma —le dice Kaminari de vuelta—. Amigo, no tengo idea de quée planea.

Ambos concuerdan en actuar solamente cuando la situación sea favorable.

Media hora más tarde están descendiendo en alguna parte dentro del pequeño y estrecho cañón, en el cual la nave apenas puede entrar. No es seco y vacío como los cañones del desierto, sino que la tierra anaranjada está parcialmente cubierta por enredaderas y raíces que provienen de los gigantescos árboles que crecen en los bordesn del abismo.

Cuando bajan por la rampa, son seguidos por un Bakugou ceñudo como siempre, mientras Todoroki y Yaoyorozu se quedan en la parte de arriba, hablando. Kirishima apenas los escucha.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya con ustedes? —le pregunta la chica, con la frente ligeramente arrugada de preocupación.

—Con nosotros dos basta, así puedes convencer a los guardias de que no bajen si pasa algo —le dice Todoroki con calma—. Tienes que asegurarles que nosotros podemos.

—Yo sé eso, pero aun así…

—Yo vigilo a tu noviecito, Yaomomo —prácticamente Bakugou grita eso cuando ya están en tierra.

Kaminari y Kirishima se sorprenden cuando oyen eso, quedándose un poco con las bocas abiertas, aunque no saben si se trata de una broma o algo real. Sin embargo, las mejillas de Yaoyorozu se tiñen de rosa ligeramente. Todoroki le agarra el brazo y se lo aprieta.

—Solo hay que seguir el plan, ¿sí? —le dice en un tono que tiene que sonar tranquilizador.

Yaoyorozu suspira una vez, pero asiente, al fin y al cabo. Y sonríe cuando Todoroki toma su mano y le besa el dorso. Bakugou gime con cansancio, como si el gesto le pareciera ridículo. Todoroki lo mira mal cuando baja de la nave, y la rampa por donde descendieron se retrae y la aeronave se vuelve a elevar.

Kirishima observa cuando se va, ladeando la cabeza.

—Si se queda aquí puede atraer a las bestias del bosque —dice para nadie en particular, es más bien como si estuviera hablando para sí mismo.

Aun así, obtiene una respuesta.

—Vaya, al fin dices algo inteligente.

Es más, como un comentario mordaz que una respuesta, pero no le sorprende viniendo de Bakugou (solo lo conoce de tres días, pero ya se ha generado un concepto de su persona). Y a pesar de saber que Bakugou tiene esa actitud malhumorada y cretina, Kirishima es de esos que no pueden quedarse callados.

—Bueno, es que lo sé del libro que me presto Yaoyorozu, porque estaba muy aburrido y no hacía nada —suelta, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tú sabes algo de eso, ¿nNo?

Kaminari, a su lado, lo mira con una cara de alguien que piensa _qué demonios haces._ Bakugou lo mira como si quisiera ahorcarlo, y podría hacerlo, pero entonces Todoroki habla.

—Se supone que podrían continuar ese camino —les dice señalando el camino libre por donde se abre paso el cañón—. O, pueden esperar un momento y acompañarnos.

— _¿Eh?_

Los otros lo miran un segundo, confundidos, arqueando las cejas o entrecerrando los ojos, en el caso de Bakugou él solo frunce el ceño, pareciendo ser el más indignado de todos los que están ahí.

Entonces Kirishima escucha un sonido tras de ellos, y para cuando se gira para mirar junto con todos, ven que las raíces y lianas que hay en las paredes del cañón se mueven hacia adelante, dejando ver a dos personas que al parecer estaban escondiéndose tras la gruesa vegetación. Una chica de piel morena y cabello color salmón está moviendo los brazos alrededor de su cabeza, manipulando las raíces para que les abran paso. Kirishima se queda confundido un momento porque no sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo o _cómo_ lo está haciendo. Casi está por preguntar, pero la persona al lado de la chica levanta una mano y manda una ráfaga de aire que manda las raíces a volar por todos lados.

—¡Woah! ¡¿Pero por qué hiciste eso?! —exclamó la chica.

—Me estaba hostigando estar encerrado ahí, y tú de verdad te tomas tu tiempo para mover estas cosas —le responde el chico, limpiándose los hombros con una mano, y Kirishima al instante reconoce que se trata de un nómade aire, por las ropas naranjas y amarillas que lleva encima. Y por una flecha celeste que lleva tatuada en la frente, que se nota bajo el flequillo negro.

La chica en cambio no sabe de dóonde es, porque la ropa que lleva (que es bastante poca) es verde y grisácea, y tampoco lleva zapatos como él. Podría pasar quizás por alguien del reino tierra, pero maestra de este, no es.

—¿Ehhh? Pero si tú no eres claustrofóbico o algo, Sero —le reprocha la chica, haciendo una especie de mohín. Pero entonces entrecierra los ojos dorados, y sonríe de forma ladina—. ¿Qué acaso no te gustó estar ahí dentro conmigo?

—¡¿Q-Qué dices?!

—Dejen de flirtear cuando estamos aquí —quien habla es Bakugou, cruzado de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Ah, hola, Katsuki! —saluda la chica, acercándose y agitando la mano.

—Todoroki, no sabía que traerías tanta gente —dice el maestro aire, arqueando una ceja, mirando de reojo a Kirishima y a Kaminari.

—Ellos solo van de paso, no les des importancia —dice Bakugou secamente, por lo que Kirishima le lanza una mirada de molestia.

Kaminari carraspea.

—Todoroki —le llama—, ¿qQué demonios?

Lo suelta así sin más, totalmente confundido.

—Eso, ¿qQué demonios estás haciendo? —cuestiona Bakugou, mirando a su compañero como si lo quisiera golpear.

Kirishima mira a Todoroki arqueando una ceja.

—Sobre lo que dijiste hace un momento, ¿a qué te refieres con "se supone"?

Todoroki se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, es que podrían tomar ese camino, pero cabe la posibilidad de que se topen con las lombrices de cañón y los devoren de camino a la salida.

Kaminari lo mira con horror, mientras Kirishima lo observa entrecerrando los ojos, queriendo decirle algo como _de qué demonios estás hablando,_ pero sabe que no puede porque tiene razón, pues en el libro que leyó, _Anónimo_ hablaba justamente sobre esas bestias, que vivían bajo la tierra y entre las enredaderas. Y que no eran lo peor con lo que se podían encontrar.

—¿Dices que la otra salida es por ahí?

Quien habla no es ninguno de los dos amigos aterrados, sino Bakugou, de nuevo pareciendo más indignado que nadie.

—Has estado planeando esto desde que los llevaste a casa ¿no es así? —le reclama señalándolo con el dedo de su mano enguantada—. No me mientas bastardo.

—La verdad es que sí.

—¡Wow! Si planeabas usarnos pudiste mencionarlo desde el principio —le dice Kaminari, pretendiendo estar dolido—. Algo me decía que no podías ser tan amable porque sí.

—No podía decirlo mientras íbamos en la nave —le explica Todoroki—. Todo el mundo escucha y está atento ahí.

Kaminari lo mira sin entender.

—Espera un momento —dice Kirishima—, en serio, ¿qQué sucede? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Otros exploradores? —pregunta señalando a los recién llegados—. ¿Y qué es lo que realmente quieren con la joya del agua?

El nómade aire suelta una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Les dijiste que esto es por lo de los exploradores? —pregunta arqueando una ceja, pero con una expresión divertida—. Oh, amigo.

—¿No es la verdad? —dice Kaminari.

—Claro que no lo es —suelta Bakugou—. Es un plan para nada planeado, comenzando por el hecho de que traes a unos completos raros y extraños a la misión, idiota.

Se acerca dos pasos a Todoroki y parece que en serio va a golpearlo esta vez. Shouto, en cambio, conserva la calma y mira a Kaminari.

—¿Ustedes han escuchado sobre el Lloto Dodorado?

Tanto Kaminari como Kirishima jadean.

—¿El loto dorado? ¿Una organización de mercenarios del reino tierra que ha combatido contra la nación del fuego por tres años?

—¿La alianza conformada por personas de las cuatro naciones para derrocar al Dictador?

—¿Esa organización que en realidad solo debería ser una mentira para mantenernos dentro de nuestras colonias?

Bakugou los mira entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ustedes se las saben todas, ¿noNo es así?

—¡¿Entonces sí son reales?!

—Oigan, debemos trabajar en esto del bajo perfil, porque a este paso creo que _toda_ la nación del fuego se enterara de nosotros —comenta chica.

—Oh, es que nosotros oímos rumores de gente que llega a la colonia a buscar refugio, usualmente son solo cocineros o ayudantes de militares retirados, pero se han enterado de estos pequeños grupos que atacan cada cuanto los bancos o incluso castillos de las familias nobles —se apresura a decir Kirishima todo de un tirón.

—¿E-En serio planean derrocar al Dictador? —pregunta Kaminari, entre medio temeroso y ansioso.

—Creo que disminuir el dolor y miedo en la población y alterar sus organizaciones políticas es más el concepto de nuestra alianza —se explica Todoroki—, pero eso es algo que algún día quisiéramos lograr. O al menos es el punto de todo esto de conseguir las joyas.

—¡¿Planean conseguir todas las joyas?!

—Si piensas decirle todo a estos idiotas, ¿podrías apresurarte, al menos? —le espeta Bakugou—. Recuerda que Yaomomo se ha quedado sola allá arriba.

Todoroki suspira e intenta hacerles un resumen.

De todo lo que dice, a Kirishima solo le importa saber que tiene que conseguir las joyas antes que la nación del fuego porque planean hacer algo muy malo; y que solo los tienen allí porque, aparte de que en verdad su única vía de escape para una vida sin preocupaciones y viajes sin rumbo por el mundo, es pasar a través del jodido túnel y la maldita ciudadela, porque en la aeronave no los han estado molestando por órdenes de Todoroki, pero tampoco pueden ir y dejarlos en algún sitio seguro sin que la gente hable, y eso lo perjudicaría tanto a él como a Yaoyorozu o a Bakugou. Y _también_ , al parecer sí necesitan a Kirishima para que les abra el paso, cosa que al inicio había descartado porque Bakugou le había dejado en claro que no era necesario, pero Todoroki no le había contado eso.

—¿Cómo es que Yaoyorozu está contigo? Eres bastante raro y sínico.

—¿Pero qué parte de mi plan es sínica? —le cuestiona Todoroki—. No te he dicho nada porque las paredes de la nave tienen oídos.

—¡Existen las malditas notas!

—¿Te calmas si te digo que la última parte del plan síi va en marcha?

Bakugou se queda callado unos segundos.

—Debiste empezar por ahí —responde, simplemente y se cruza de brazos.

Los demás los miran si entender.

—El punto es que, ustedes necesitan una salida, y nosotros necesitamos un maestro tierra para que esto sea menos arriesgado de lo que ya es. ¿Podrían ayudarnos y después seguir su camino?

Kirishima y Kaminari parpadean, luego se recluyen rápidamente a un rincón del lugar donde están y comienzan a hablar bajito para que solo ellos se escuchen sobre qué demonios piensan hacer.

—Esto es serio, esto es _muy_ serio.

—Tengo miedo.

—¿Crees que yo no? Quieren que les abra el paso, y ¿qué pasa si nos dirijo a todos a una trampa mortall?. Ese sitio está lleno de ellas.

—No me hables de nada que contenga la palabra mortal, ¿sí? Y, y, y, ¿qQué tan probable es que en serio nos encontremos con esas cosas en el otro camino?

—Como que mucho demasiado. Y no son lo peor, podríamos encontrarnos con lobos-avispas o con lagartos-araña, la fauna de este sitio está repleto de fauna peligrosa.

—¿Y tú desde cuando te volviste un experto en eso?

—El libro de _Anónimo_ es muy detallado.

—Debes dejar de leer esas cosas.

—Pero bueno, ya, ¿qQué hacemos?

Kaminari gime y se gira para encarar a todos los demás, que los están mirando como si fueran lo más raro del momento, lo cual es completamente cierto.

—Iremos con ustedes solo porque al final de todo podremos irnos después —declara de brazos cruzados—. Y también queremos 20 monedas de oro.

—Hijo de puta —suelta Bakugou al tiempo que los ojos de Todoroki se agrandan.

—Es mi última palabra —insiste Kaminari, y Kirishima no sabe si es un puto genio o un tremendo idiota.

Todoroki al final suspira.

—Bien.

—¡¿Bien?! ¿En serio? —Bakugou habla sin creerse lo que escucha—. Deja que se vayan y que se los coman las arañas y ya, me están hartando.

—Será más fácil con ellos aquí.

—Claro que no, déjame buscar un tejón-topo y domarlo y excavar un túnel.

—Ahora estás diciendo locuras, Katsuki.

—Mina, cierra la boca.

Todoroki está a punto de hablar, pero entonces, el suelo se mueve y todos se tambalean. Escuchan un sonido a lo lejos, estruendoso y grave, ven que en el cielo las aves salen disparadas lejos del lugar, y encima de todo ven cóomo el humo del volcán empieza a salir con mayor rapidez que antes. Todos los del extraño grupo sudan frio.

—Okey, si nos vamos, tiene que ser ya —habla el nómade aire con tondo preocupado.

Bakugou no tiene otra opción más que resoplar.

—Cómo sea. Vámonos ya.

Se encaminan a la cueva que está a un lado del camino, y Kirishima toma aire cuando se va acercando. Entonces, tras dar un paso más y pisar el suelo, una energía repentina le recorre el cuerpo, y le provoca escalofríos. Mientras Todoroki y Bakugou siguen caminando al frente, él observa el final de la cueva, que ya se ve demasiado oscuro como para verlo con claridad. Está oscuro ya, pasando los nueve metros de seguridad permitidos y Kirishima no puede dejar de pensar en que todo eso es una mala idea.

—¡Oye!

Despierta de su especie de trance cuando alguien le da una palmada en el hombro, con la suficiente potencia para moverlo un paso. Se sorprende y se gira a ver que la chica de cabello rosado lo está mirando con una sonrisa en la cara y los ojos dorados brillantes.

—No nos hemos presentado. Soy Mina Ashido, de la tribu del agua del pantano en el Reino Tierra —se presentando señalándose, y luego hace lo mismo con el chico a su lado—. Y él es Hanta Sero.

—Del templo del aire del Oeste —agrega Sero, agitando la mano en señal de saludo.

Kirishima se detiene un segundo en su mente para comprender que la chica podía mover las raíces de antes por el agua que contenían dentro. Seguido de pensar eso, sonríe con una confianza que no había sentido en varios días, tan solo con Yaoyorozu.

—Mucho gusto, soy Eijirou Kirishima, y él es Denki Kaminari —dice ladeando la cabeza hacia su amigo.

—Hey —saluda el rubio con la mano—. Venimos de una de las colonias en el Reino Tierra.

—Lo suponíamos —responde Sero—. Pero, ¿cCómo llegaron aquí?

La confianza que tenía se desvanece y Kirishima se llena de vergüenza.

—Bueno, eso…

—Kirishima, serías muy útil aquí ahora mismo —le llama Todoroki.

Él camina hasta donde está, pasando al lado de Bakugou.

Lo que hay al final de la cueva es justo lo que leyó en el libro de viajes. Son cuatro entradas de piedra, repartidas frente a ellos, para escoger una y seguir adelante. Según leyó, una de esas puertas puede llevarlos al interior de la ciudadela secreta, otros dos a un laberinto sin salida, y la que quedaba a trampas mortales. No es como si los otros tres no tuvieran trampas también, pero la cuarta puerta sí era una muerte segura. Eso si no escogían bien. Era por eso que casi nadie entraba y los pocos que lo hacían no regresaban, incluso si no tomaban la puerta de trampas mortales. Kirishima estaba muy seguro de poder saber cuál camino tomar, pero el cómo avanzar una vez estando adentro era otra cosa.

No era necesario que Todoroki lo pidiera, Kirishima solo hizo lo suyo. Se frota las palmas mirando los cuatro túneles, gira noventa grados hacia la derecha y extiende los brazos flexionados a los costados, levantando el puño izquierdo hacia y el derecho dirigiéndolo al suelo. Dobla las piernas y las separa como si estuviera en una silla de montar, y concentra toda su mente en el pie de adelante cuando pisa el suelo.

Para él, todo tiembla en ese momento, las vibraciones se expanden circularmente por el suelo y él las sigue. Puede ver todo, sintiendo todo bajo la planta de sus pies. Puede ver que el primer y tercer túnel conducen a caminos rectos que luego se dirigen hacia arriba y terminan conectándose en un espacio gigantesco, lleno de paredes intercaladas y caminos sin salida. Es el laberinto.

El cuarto camino sigue recto y recto hasta llegar a un punto sin retorno. El que queda es un camino un poco inclinado tras pasar unos metros, pero al final del túnel hay un lugar más extenso y amplio. No tiene que pensarlo dos veces para saber qué camino tomar.

—Este —señala el segundo camino, y sin esperar respuesta se adentra en el túnel.

—¡Ohhh! Pareces bastante seguro —comenta Ashido, junto a Sero, una vez que todos entran.

Se ordenan rápidamente, con Kirishima al frente, Todoroki y Kaminari tras de ellos, luego Ashido junto a Sero y Bakugou cierra la marcha. Tanto él como Todoroki estiran sus manos y prenden pequeñas llamas sobre sus palmas extendidas, para iluminar el lugar. Kaminari se adelanta a Todoroki y pasa al lado de Kirishima para brindarle luz también.

—No hay cosa que este chico no pueda ver cuando hace su control —dice Kaminari, casi con orgullo, codeando a su amigo con el brazo libre.

—Bueno, no es nada del otro mundo, tú sabes —Kirishima se encoje de hombros—. Hay otros maestros tierra que pueden ver más allá, yo solo puedo hacerlo a determinada distancia.

—Eso no quita que seas increíble —le refuta Ashido, insistiendo.

—¿Hasta dónde lograste ver? —pregunta Todoroki.

Le explica rápidamente lo que vio a través de su control, explicando que, si el cuarto camino no tenía salida, lo más probable era que fuera una trampa. Y el segundo camino le mostraba un lugar más amplio que posiblemente podría ser una entrada a la posible ciudadela. Recuerda que Anónimo dijo algo sobre una puerta gigantesca a la ciudad escondida, pero que había una sola trampa en ese camino libre. No se sabía cuál era, y Kirishima solo se preguntaba quée podía ser. También se preguntaba cuántos niveles subterráneos tenía la ciudadela.

—También debo decir que apenas puedo observar los caminos que no están frente a mis ojos, así que no sé qué hay exactamente más debajo de nosotros —dice, pensando que es necesario mencionarlo.

—Ya sabremos qué hacer cuando lleguemos a eso —responde Todoroki con calma.

Kirishima asiente, y espera que ese sujeto sepa que hacer, porque la verdad es que él mismo no tiene idea. Mira a Kaminari a su lado y solo puede seguir pensando en qué demonios se han metido.

Caminan unos metros más hasta que ven un pequeño resplandor más adelante.

—Espera, si estamos bajo tierra, ¿qQué demonios es esa luz? —pregunta Kaminari, arqueando una ceja.

Bakugou, detrás de todos ellos, se detiene un segundo.

—Recuerdan que estamos al lado de un volcán, ¿verdad?

Todo el mundo se gira a verlo entonces, y ahora temen salir. Pero Todoroki se adelanta, y sale primero que nadie. El corazón de todos vuelve a latir cuando lo escuchan suspirar con calma.

—Hey, vengan a ver esto.

Los demás salen para encontrarse con un espacio un poco más abierto, con luz tenue proveniente de algo en el techo, que parece ser el nido de miles de luciérnagas fuego que duermen. En realidad, todos saben que son inofensivas, por lo que nadie se altera en un principio y pueden separarse por todo el lugar, pero Mina termina soltando un quejido de todas formas.

—Oigan, aquí hace mucho calor —dice dándose aire con las manos—. Y eso que casi no tengo nada encima.

—Que puedas decir eso con tanta calma me desconcierta —dice Sero, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Miren, ni siquiera puedo sacar agua del aire —balancea los brazos alrededor de su cabeza, como si quisiera controlar algo, pero no sucede nada—. ¿En serio no sienten calor?

—Literalmente respiro fuego todo el tiempo, Mina —le dice Bakugou desde el centro de la caverna—. Pero si tú lo mencionas más fastidiosamente que de costumbre-

—¡Oye!

—…Quizás tenga que ver con lo que hay detrás de esa puerta.

A simple vista no parece una puerta, lo que hay en un costado de la enorme caverna donde están. Hay tallados de diversas formas, con una forma hexagonal en medio, con puntos en cada vértice y otro en el centro, y alrededor del extraño símbolo solo hay líneas y figuras extrañas.

Sero la mira ladeando la cabeza.

—Se parece a las puertas de los templos aire —comenta arqueando una ceja.

—Oh, entonces ¿se abrirá con tierra control? —pregunta Kaminari al aire, pero mirando a Kirishima.

—Eh, entonces yo me encargo.

Se acerca a la puerta, pasando al lado de Bakugou, quien lo mira con neutralidad los primeros cuatro segundos, pero al quinto, sus ojos se agrandan.

—¡Espera ahí, tú idiota!

Para cuando termina de hablar Kirishima termina de dar un fuerte pisotón al frente, con los puños juntos y el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante. Pero al tocar el piso, una parte del suelo se hunde, como si fuera un pequeño botón. O, ya que están en esa situación, el mecanismo de una trampa.

Kirishima mira su pie un segundo, y luego a Bakugou, quien mira el suelo y luego a él.

—Hijo de puta —logra susurrar.

Entonces el suelo bajo ellos dos se abre y caen hacia el vacío.

—¡KIRISHIMA!

Escucha gritar a Kaminari a lo lejos, antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

.

.

.

La cabeza le duele horrible, para cuando alguien lo sacude del hombro.

—¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Cabello de mierda!

Todo está oscuro, y hay una extraña mancha luminosa en ese fondo negro, pero no puede abrir los ojos para ver mejor. No hasta que siente que lo abofetean en la cara.

—¡Kirishima!

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Kirishima abre los ojos y se levanta hacia adelante. Está sentado en el suelo de tierra y mira a todos lados confundido, y frente a él, agachado, esta Bakugou, mirándolo con la frente arrugada, con la mano derecha extendida sobre su cabeza con una llama encendida para iluminar el lugar desconocido donde están.

—Pero, ¿Dónde estamos?

—Activaste una trampa, estúpido —le espeta Bakugou sonando más enojado que de costumbre—. Y te golpeaste la cabeza mientras caíamos.

—Lo puedo notar… —dice Kirishima, sobándose un costado de la cabeza que le dolía y le palpitaba un poco—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Pues obviamente debemos salir de este sitio para encontrar a los demás —dice Bakugou poniéndose de pie.

Kirishima se queda sentado un segundo más sacudiendo su cabeza para que se le pase el dolor, hasta que se da cuenta de que Bakugou lo está mirando desde arriba, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Te apuras? —le dice de forma insistente, ladeando la cabeza.

El golpe que se dio Kirishima seguramente aún le afecta, porque se tarda otros cinco segundos en darse cuenta de que Bakugou le está diciendo que haga lo mismo de hace rato para que encuentre un camino de salida.

—¡Oh! ¡Claro! —exclama poniéndose de pie rápidamente, con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas puesto que Bakugou lo mira con ojos cansados.

Seguro piensa que es más idiota que nunca, pero Kirishima debe olvidarse rápidamente de eso para hacer su trabajo. Pisa el suelo una vez más con los puños a sus costados como puede, porque el sitio donde están es demasiado estrecho y oscuro como para moverse a gusto, sin embargo, lo que ve cambia rápidamente su manera de pensar.

—También parece un laberinto, al menos es menos intercalado que el de arriba —le avisa a Bakugou.

El rubio inclina la cabeza a un lado.

—Este sitio antes era una ciudadela habitada por maestros tierra. Creo que por aquí se movilizaban de una ciudadela a otra —suelta, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

Sin embargo, Kirishima lo mira con cara sorprendida.

—¿Hay más ciudadelas? No sabía de eso.

—"V de viajes" tiene tres tomos.

Nuevamente, Kirishima se queda un poco boquiabierto.

—Oh, entonces, las leíste.

—Por si acaso —Bakugou se encoge de hombros—. Pero ahora solo nosotros dos sabemos algo de este sitio, así que los idiotas de arriba no tendrán idea de qué hacer.

—¿Todoroki no sabe?

—Ese bastardo tiene mejores cosas que hacer que ojear libros viejos. Así me deja trabajar a mí.

Kirishima arquea una ceja.

—¿Se supone que eras el guía de esta misión?

—¿Algo así? Como sea —Bakugou sacude la cabeza señalando un lado del camino—. ¿Por dónde?

—Oh, sí, por aquí.

Kirishima da media vuelta y comienza a caminar. Bakugou avanza hasta su lado y camina junto a él iluminando por donde van con el fuego de su mano. Caminan por el sendero estrecho hasta llegar a una intersección, que abre paso a un camino más alto y extenso, que va en ambas direcciones. Debido a la poca luz, el sitio se ve más tétrico de lo que parece.

—Hay que girar por aquí —dice Kirishima, yendo por la izquierda.

—Cuidado por donde pisas —le advierte Bakugou, tratando de sonar irónico.

Si Kirishima lo conociera mejor, quizás diría que está tratando de hacer una broma, pero eso no puede ser.

—Lo tengo —le responde.

Sin embargo, (puto sin embargo) ambos dan dos pasos más y sienten una presión contra sus cabezas. Kirishima mira hacia arriba, y gracias al fuego de Bakugou, puede ver como el hilo que está pegado de un lado a otro del camino a la altura de sus cabezas brilla y tiembla cuando se separan de él.

Kirishima entrecierra los ojos, y traga duro.

—¿Estás jodiéendome?

Bakugou suelta eso, y al mismo tiempo Kirishima siente la piel ponérsele de gallina, porque siente algo salir disparado desde el fondo del túnel tras ellos, a toda velocidad.

—¡Cuidado!

Empuja a Bakugou a un lado, poniéndose al frente. Levanta los dos puños, llevándose consigo un montón de rocsa, lo suficientemente alto y grueso para cubrirlos a ambos. Bakugou no apaga la luz en ningún momento, por lo que, tras escuchar un sonido atravesador, Kirishima se asoma por un lado de la roca, y de ahí encuentra que se han clavado una decena de flechas de metal.

—Mierda… —susurra, asustado de repente. Luego se gira a ver a Bakugou—. ¿E-Estás bien?

—Agh, sí —responde a punto de decir algo más, pero se calla al ver algo más al fondo del túnel—. ¿Pero qué…?

Kirishima se gira a mirar también, a la vez que escucha algo proveniente de la oscuridad, como una especie de aullido. Entonces lo ve, un pequeño destello verde, al que secundan muchos más. Ssóolo es gracias al fuego de Bakugou que puede ver lo que sigue. Unas sombras al final del túnel salen desde las paredes y el suelo, manifestándose a metros de distancia de ellos, tomando la forma de perros gigantes con fauces y colmillos incluidos. De un momento a otro, comenzaron a gruñirles, y Kirishima tiene que retroceder unos pasos por mero instinto.

—¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?

—Son guardianes —susurra Bakugou—. Espíritus. Lo que faltaba.

—¡¿Espíritus?! —suelta Kirishima, sin creérselo.

Había escuchado de esas cosas, pero no estaba seguro de que fueran reales. Pero lo que veía a unos metros más adelante cambiaba su mentalidad completamente.

—Son espíritus de sombra —agrega Bakugou—. Y si te tocan, pierdes.

—Oh, eso me tranquiliza tanto —dice Kirishima, pensando en correr inmediatamente.

Pero ve a Bakugou avanzar delante del pequeño muro de piedra, sacándose los guantes negros que lleva.

—¿Bakugou?

—Hazte a un lado —le ordena, tirando los guantes por ahí.

Escucha un chasquido proveniente de sus muñecas, donde hay dos pulseras extrañas, que gira una vez soltando un extraño polvo gris, y no le da tiempo de pensar en lo que es porque Bakugou mueve sus brazos y todo se ilumina de una vez.

—¡MUERAN!

Grita, y el fuego sale de sus manos y literalmente estalla, dándole apenas un milisegundo a Kirishima para refugiarse tras la roca, pero se asoma por un lado apenas, lo suficiente como para ver el fuego saliendo de las manos de Bakugou, mezclándose con el polvo gris generando llamaradas explosivas que se tragan a todos los espíritus que tenían al frente, desvaneciéndolos en un parpadeo. El sitio se llena de humo y escombros, y a Kirishima no le preocupa tanto que sean enterrados vivos ya que sabe que las paredes en ese sitio son bastante gruesas, y Bakugou quizás debe saberlo.

Kirishima tose cuando todo se oscurece, sacudiendo una mano para quitareludir el polvo que tiene alrededor de la cara. Bakugou, frente a él, vuelve a encender una pequeña llama en su mano, observando el sitio a ver si no queda nada más que hacer volar.

—¿Eso era… pólvora? —pregunta, mirando de reojo los brazaletes que tiene en las muñecas.

—Sino no funciona —responde Bakugou, tajante.

Kirishima está a punto de preguntarle a quée se refiere cuando entonces, después de observar los extraños brazaletes, se fija en la mano de Katsuki, iluminada por el mismo fuego que produce. Son cicatrices, largas, blancas y otras marrones, superpuestas una sobre otra, y apenas se puede ver la piel blanca de Bakugou que no está lastimada. De repente, Kirishima instintivamente se lleva una mano al costado del torso, y el corazón se le revuelve. No entiende por quée tan de repente se preocupa así.

—¡Tus manos…! —no puede evitar soltar eso tampoco.

—¡Cúbrete de nuevo! —Bakugou grita, nada más ver que otras sombras salen del suelo.

Nuevamente, todo el lugar se ilumina y resuena en un estallido potente, y Kirishima solo puede pensar en el daño que eso causa en el maestro que controla ese fuego.

—¡Dime a donde ir! —exclama Bakugou tras acabar con ese grupo de espíritus.

Kirishima se obliga a concentrarse, en medio del polvo y el humo.

—Sí, ya —dice, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¡Por aquí!

Da media vuelta y siguen por el camino de al frente, esta vez corriendo, sin pensar en cuantas más trampas habrían más adelante. Con lo que sí se topaban era con más y más espíritus, pero Bakugou los mandaba a volar, literalmente. Y en cada uno de esos explosivos ataques Kirishima se sentía sorprendido y cautivado por el dominio de la técnica, sin embargo, en una parte de su interior, algo dolía. Algo le oprimía el pecho y no entendía por qué.

De repente, cuando van corriendo, Bakugou se detiene y retrocede tres pasos tras apagar su fuego, y todo queda a oscuras. Kirishima se gira a ver dónde su supuestamente debería estar el chico, porque no ve prácticamente nada.

—¡Mierda! —escucha decir a Bakugou en la oscuridad.

Y Kirishima quiere preguntar qué pasa, pero entonces un olor apestoso llega a su nariz y tiene que cubrirse la cara con ambas manos.

—E-Este olor eso…

—Metano —masculla Bakugou—. Viene del subsuelo, del magma del volcán. Se debe filtrar por esta parte… joder.

Kirishima solo oye su voz, no lo ve a él. Pero al menos aún pueden salir de ese sitio.

—Entonces salgamos de aquí de una vez —le dice.

—¿Cómo?

Kirishima ríe bajo sus manos, bajito y quedo.

—De un tipo ciego en la colonia donde vivía aprendí un par de cosas. Mis ojos no pueden ver, pero puedo sentirlo todo —se explica, entusiasmado de repente.

Hace mucho tiempo que no le explicaba ese tipo de cosas a nadie.

—Ajá, ¿yY qué esperas? —dice Bakugou—. Ya huele a muerto aquí.

Kirishima ríe y asiente, aunque Bakugou no puede verlo.

—Ya. ¡Ven!

Entonces, sin pensarlo, sin tapujos ni incertidumbre, le toma la mano y echa a correr.

—Tú, idiota…

Susurra eso, y Kirishima piensa que va a soltarlo e ir por su cuenta, pero se queda ahí, sujetándole la mano.

Siente que está caliente, y que palpita. Siente hendiduras, que deben ser pequeñas cicatrices en sus dedos y la palma de su mano. Apenas conoció al sujeto hace tres días, pero de repente, siente la extraña necesidad de evitar que se haga daño. La necesidad de proteger.

Aunque no es momento de pensar en eso.

Kirishima se concentra en sus pies, y en el suelo, y hacia donde tienen que ir. Tercer camino a la derecha, nueve metros de frente, segundo camino a la izquierda, quince metros más. Es un laberinto, pero a él no le cuesta pasar por ahí.

Hasta que, por fin, luego de correr de un lado a otro sin parar, ambos ven una luz al final del túnel y apresuran el paso.

Bakugou le ha soltado la mano para cuando están fuera de la cueva.

Ambos están con la respiración dificultosa, y están mirando al frente, jadeantes y con los ojos como platos.

Kirishima sabía que el sitio era grande, pero no se imaginó que sería tan extenso, lleno de casas de piedra ordenadas en hileras que iban de un lado a otro en la enorme caverna. Y cualquiera pensaría que el sitio estaría en penumbras, pero ese sitio ardía y brillaba tanto como el mismísimo sol. Estaban en una especie de plataforma, al lado de una escalinata de piedra que bajaba a la ciudadela. Bakugou se adelantó hasta el borde y miró hacia abajo.

—¿…eso es lava?

Kirishima se asoma junto a él, y lo ve. Rodeando las casas, inundando los caminos, hay lava moviéndose por todo el sitio de un lado a otro, calentando y quemando el suelo, desde quiéen sabe hace cuánto tiempo. Solo puede soltar un sorprendido _wow_ que ni se acerca a los que siente en ese instante. No hay palabra para describir esa ciudad volcánica tan brillante que se extiende frente a ellos.

Pero, ni tiempo hay de pensarlo, porque sienten el suelo temblar y se giran a ver. El corazón de Kirishima casi sale de su pecho por la boca, al ver lo que tenían al frente.

Parado sobre uno de los techos de las construcciones de piedra, irguiéndose lo suficientemente alto para mirarlos a la cara, hay una especie de _golem_ de madera, gigante, con estructura humana pero cara desfigurada. Dos ranuras horizontales en su cara brillan en un color verdoso, y todo su cuerpo está rodeado de una energía negra. Kirishima solo puede pensar en los espíritus dentro de la cueva, que ahora han poseído a ese enorme pedazo de árbol que está levantando uno de sus gruesos brazos, dispuesto a hacerlo puré.

Bakugou es el primero en moverse, pensando seguro que si era simple madera podría quemarlo y ya, pero ni tiempo tiene de atacar puesto que, seguido de un estruendo letal, un relámpago azul golpea al guardián gigante en toda la cara, destruyendo la mitad de esta y apagando la luz y desvaneciendo la energía oscura que lo rodeaba. El golem se queda quieto un segundo antes de caer hacia adelante, hasta terminar en el pozo de lava y quemarse hasta quedar hecho cenizas.

Bakugou se queda petrificado donde está, con una expresión del tipo _qué carajos acaba de pasar,_ pero Kirishima se gira y ve lo que hay más allá del sitio donde están.

—¡Kaminari!

—¡Kiri! —grita su amigo, a lo lejos.

Está corriendo por los techos de los edificios de la ciudadela, junto a los demás.

—¿Él puede lanzar rayos? —escucha a Bakugou decir.

Ashido está cortando manos y pies de los guardianes con el agua que trae en una cantimplora, que rápidamente se evapora segundos después de atacar. Sero los manda a volar cuando ella los ha desarmado, y Todoroki usa rayos y fuego para alejarlos. Saltan de sitio en sitio con ayuda del control de Sero, hasta que saltan sobre el poso de lava que Kirishima tiene al frente, y se reúnen nuevamente.

—¡Oh, amigo! ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! —dice Kaminari, feliz y apretando los brazos de Kirishima con una sonrisa en la cara.

Los demás van hacia Bakugou.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta Todoroki.

Katsuki solo puede bufar.

—Claro, es que para mí es normal que espíritus guardianes quieran matarme —le dice con ironía, si es que no tiene ganas de golpearlo en la cara, piensa Kirishima.

—Es bueno saber que tienes sentido del humor —comenta Sero.

Ashido se ríe, pero su risa se corta al ver que más golem están dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Kirishima teme preguntar de dóonde salieron tantos.

—Oye, Kirishima —le llama Kaminari, sonando extrañamente calmado entre toda esa destrucción—. Está parece una perfecta situación de estrés, ¿nNo crees?

Los demás lo miran confundidos, pero Kirishima no hace más que mirarlo con ojos cansados, porque sabe a lo que se refiere, y detesta que tenga razón.

—No molestes —le advierte.

Entonces, sin previo aviso o algo parecido, mueve los brazos flexionados hacia atrás y pisa el suelo fuertemente, presionando la tierra bajo ellos, provocando que tiemble. Los demás se agrupan a su alrededor como pueden cuando se dan cuenta que el suelo se rompe, y se eleva.

De un momento a otro, están en una plataforma de tierra que se mueve hacia adelante, pasando por encima de la lava, la ciudadela, y los guardianes de madera.

—¡WOAH! —exclama Ashido, sosteniéndose de los brazos de Sero y Bakugou—. ¡Esto es sorprendente! ¡Ni Kendou-chan puede hacer esto!

—¡No sabía que traerías tanta gente increíble aquí! —le dice Sero a Todoroki, quien está a un lado de la roca manteniendo el equilibrio.

—Esto no es nada —dice Kirishima, moviendo los brazos y las piernas para avanzar y hacer que la plataforma avance—. Solo puedo usarlo como último recurso.

Por alguna razón, siente la mirada hastiada de Bakugou sobre él.

—¿Estás bromeando?

Kirishima no entiende su pregunta, y no tiene tiempo ni de preguntar.

—¡Cuidado! —grita Kaminari cuando ve que dos guardianes corren hacia ellos ahacia toda velocidad.

Impactan deliberadamente contra la columna de roca, tan fuerte que se destruyen a sí mismos, pero también logran desarmar el sitio donde están, haciendo que caigan.

Sóolo se escuchan gritos de desesperación hasta que Sero, en medio de la caída libre, balancea sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza y crea un torbellino de aire, que segundos más tarde los rodea a todos y los mueve hasta un sitio lo suficientemente seguro donde dejarlos caer.

—¡Wow, gracias, Sero! —dice Kaminari, cayendo sobre las rodillas en un extremo del sitio a donde llegaron a parar.

—No es nada —responde el chico, agitando una mano y ayudando a Ashido a ponerse de pie—. Ahora a dóonde.

Todoroki se queda medio consternado un segundo, al ver que han recorrido toda la ciudadela en una plataforma de tierra andante.

—¿Kirishima? —pregunta, como si no fuera obvio a quien hay que pedirle indicaciones.

El chico asiente, apoyado en sus rodillas, respirando con dificultad.

—Ah, cuando hago eso —señala la gran línea de roca que acaba de marcar por todo el lugar—, tengo una vista más amplia del sitio así que —respira nuevamente—. Este es el santuario final.

Señala detrás de él con el pulgar, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Todos parecen pensárselo un segundo, antes de seguir avanzando, porque acaban de pasar un susto de muerte y quizás el final del camino sea mucho peor. Nadie sabe decir.

Pero, Bakugou se mueve primero y todos lo siguen después, teniendo mucho cuidado de por dónde pisan, lo que haya al frente de sus cabezas. Es un camino un poco alto, redondeado, con una luz naranja al final del camino. En ningún momento deja de hacer calor.

—Ah —suelta Ashido cuando han llegado a la salida—, _eso_ , es mucha lava.

Es una caverna igual o más grande que la anterior de la cual acaban de salir, pero esta está inundada de lava ardiente y roja, con estrechos caminos de piedra que llegan al otro lado, algunos conectados entre sí. Todos con un único destino, que es el otro lado de la cueva, donde hay una escalinata de piedra, que lleva a una plataforma de roca, con unas extrañas formas ubicadas ahí. En un costado de estás, a lo lejos se puede apreciar un brillo azul.

—Ahí está —dice Todoroki.

Entonces todos lo saben, que se trata de la joya del agua, prendida a uno de los costados de esa roca, a cuarenta metros de distancia, con una laguna de lava impidiéndoles el paso. Ya que, bueno, nadie tenía ganas de cruzar alguno de esos estrechos caminos de piedra que parecían tan solo flotar en ese sitio.

—Eh, Kirishima —dice Mina—, ¿crees que podrías hacer eso de nuevo?

Si se refería a levantarlos en un soporte de tierra que se moviera hasta el otro lado de la cueva, en realidad Kirishima no estaba muy seguro.

—Estamos rodeados de lava que calienta el suelo a la temperatura del sol —dice Bakugou mirando a Ashido—. No seas ridícula.

Sin embargo, el comentario de Bakugou lo hace cambiar de opinión.

—De hecho…

Entonces lo interrumpen, y no puede terminar lo que quiere decir. De hecho, lo que tenía en mente se desvanece y el temor lo invade, porque no lo invade ninguno de sus compañeros, sino es el suelo mismo, y las paredes y el techo lleno de estalagmitas que caen con el temblor ligero que los acaba de sacudir. Y, debido al lugar donde están, eso solo puede significar una cosa.

—Mierda —Kaminari es el primero en hablar—. ¡Oh, mierda!

—¡Este sitio va a estallar!

Todoroki chasquea la lengua.

—Temía que esto pasara…

—Pero, pero la piedra —dice Kirishima, histérico—. ¡Se perderá!

—No lo hará, tiene un hechizo que la protege de cualquier mal natural que quiera afectarla —le responde Todoroki—, por eso está escondida en este volcán, porque sin importar cuantas veces haga erupción, podrá protegerse. Fácilmente podría crear una cueva subterránea alrededor de ella y resultar ilesa.

—Pero en ese caso, podríamos regresar por ella después ¿no? —pregunta Sero.

—Es la idea. Porque a menos que controlen la lava para llegar hasta allá ahora, ese es nuestro único plan de contingencia —declara Todoroki.

Entonces, Kirishima y Kaminari dan un respingo.

—Oh, en ese caso —dice Sero sonriendo, antes de que su cara se distorsione por el pánico—, ¡hay que salir de aquí!

—¿Tienen transporte?

—Por supuesto que sí —dice Mina, sacando un extraño silbato de su bolsillo de la falda—. ¿Pero cómo se supone que salgamos de aquí?

Entonces, todos miran al único que podría conocer la salida. Kirishima se siente un poco hastiado por las miradas, porque no le gusta ser observado así, y menos cuando en cualquier momento el sitio donde se encuentra podría volar en mil pedazos.

—Claro.

Entonces se gira a paso rápido hasta el costado de la cueva, al lado de la entrada por donde llegaron.

Esa definitivamente es una perfecta situación de estrés, donde podría usar todo su poder. Y lo sabe, que es perfectamente capaz de hacer algo ahora, pero no está solo en ese momento. Hay otras personas que lo acompañan, y no puede darse el lujo de arriesgarse a intentar algo si eso podría causar que alguien salga lastimado. No le gusta para nada la idea.

Así que, choca ambas palmas frente a su pecho y respira. Exhala largamente todo el aire que tiene en los pulmones, hasta quedarse sin aire. Entonces aspira, arqueando el cuerpo hacia atrás, junto con sus brazos, para luego girar sobre sí mismo y levantar la pierna derecha, para golpear el suelo con su pie con toda la fuerza posible, y al final, tras sentir cada centímetro de las rocas frente a él, levanta rápidamente los brazos hacia arriba, con los puños cerrados, levantando también un camino de piedra que asciende hasta el techo, y termina golpeándolo con tanta fuerza que crea un agujero deforme, dejando entrar la luz del día.

Vuelve a exhalar, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas. Siente que los pulmones quizás van a estallarle, pero sonríe, a pesar de todo.

—¡SUBAN! —les grita a todos.

Deja que todos pasen primero, sin darles tiempo a comentar nada. Kaminari sube junto a él, al final, y Kirishima siente que lo está mirando con insistencia. También siente que Bakugou y Todoroki lo miran por encima de sus hombros mientras corren hacia arriba, pero tanto da. Sin embargo, mira a Kaminari, bajando un poco la velocidad en sus pies.

—¿Tú crees que…?

—Yo sé que sí —responde Kaminari, sin esperar a que termine la pregunta—. Y si tú te animas y vas, yo iré también.

Ambos se detienen, y Kirishima solo puede mirar a su amigo, analizando la situación.

—Oigan, idiotas, ¿qQué mierda están haciendo?

Kirishima ve que se ha detenido también, y los mira de una forma como si les dijera que se apuren de una vez, pero no puede hacerle caso, no está vez.

—Todoroki —llama al chico, que se ha detenido al mirarlos también—, más te vale duplicar nuestra parte.

La cara de Bakugou se distorsiona por la confusión, y Todoroki solo puede fruncir el ceño y parpadear.

—¿Qué?

Kirishima no los mira más, y junto a Kaminari, saltan a un lado del camino, hacia el poso de lava.

Escuchan el chillido de terror de Mina, mientras Kirishima usa sus brazos y jala un costado del muro para cortar el camino de los demás, y que no les ocurra seguirlos.

—¡CABELLO DE MIERDA ESTUPIDO!, ¡QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO!

Kirishima desde hace rato que se había cuestionado el por qué Bakugou lo empezaba a llamar así, pero ahora se concentra más en arrastrar un costado del muro nuevamente para crear un soporte donde él y Kaminari puedan aterrizar más o menos a salvo. Él cae apoyándose en las rodillas y un puño, mientras Kaminari desacelera su caída con fuego control bajo sus pies.

—¡Siendo más útil de lo que crees! —exclama Kirishima, en el momento en que ambos corren hacia adelante, tomando caminos separados para llegar al otro lado del lugar, el sitio comienza a temblar.

—¡Ustedes solo suban! —les grita Kaminari, justo cuando un pico de piedra cae detrás de él, rompiendo el camino de piedra y salpicando lava, haciéndolo chillar y corriendo más rápido.

Kirishima se gira apenas a ver a los demás, y ve que Todoroki apura a Bakugou a salir de ahí cuando estalagmitas comienzan a caer por donde ellos están. Katsuki parece resistirse un segundo, pero al final, corre hacia la salida junto a sus amigos. Kirishima está bien con eso.

 _Seguro piensa que somos unos suicidas_ piensa para sí, sonriendo a pesar del peligro. Pero para él, en el fondo está bien.

Porque ambos solo tienen que llegar al otro lado del sitio y aunque ese sitio podría estallar en cualquier momento, Kirishima tiene un plan, y confía perfectamente en que Kaminari lo sabe, y lo seguirá al pie de la letra.

Sin embargo, dentro de ese plan no se encuentra el hecho de que de la lava empiecen a salir salamandras de fuego gigantes que les impidan continuar.

Kirishima grita de la sorpresa, pero eso no impide que detenga con los puños un pico de tierra que está cayendo para golpear al enorme reptil en la cara. Kirishima salta a otro camino para seguir avanzando, pero más salamandras siguen apareciendo, y el empieza a lanzar picos de roca a diestra y siniestra. Se gira a ver a Kaminari cuando oye un estallido, y se encuentra con que, como esas cosas son a prueba de fuego, su amigo ha decidido lanzar rayos una y otra vez.

—¡Esta es-! —grita antes de lanzar a una salamandra de regreso a la lava con un rayo tan brillante que parece dorado— ¡-una maldita aventura! ¡Y tú que no querías venir!

—¡¿Te estás divirtiendo?!

Siguen así, hasta llegar casi al final del túnel, y para ser honestos, en algún momento Kirishima comienza a reír, cuando con la mente toma las piedras en sus manos y las lanza contra esas bestias. Cuando se impulsa con los pies y salta de un lado a otro, inclusive una vez llega a hacerlo contra el lomo de una salamandra, lanzando rocas con las piernas. En serio, que la adrenalina le recorre todo el cuerpo.

Pero eso no es nada, cuando llegan a la orilla de piedra al final del camino casi al mismo tiempo, y entonces el techo comienza a romperse. Y a _abrirse_.

No se cae, no se desprende como los picos que han estado cayendo los últimos cinco minutos, sino que se abre y se extiende hacia arriba, dejando entrar la luz del sol. Cientos y cientos de metros de metros de tierra se dividen hasta formar un enorme cañón, y ellos están en el fondo, en medio. El inicio de la cueva también se rompe, y se abre, dando pase libre a la lava a inundar toda la ciudadela contigua.

Lo más raro que es el sitio donde están ellos apenas y se mueve, y Kirishima, al girarse y mirar arriba, supone que debe tratarse de la joya del agua, que empieza a brillar con una intensidad que lo ciega. Entonces, Kaminari le da un codazo, y señala hacía el cielo.

Cuando mira hacia arriba, ve un punto blanco en medio de las paredes de roca, que es un enorme animal peludo con seis patas, con unas cuantas personas montadas sobre él.

—¡OHHH! ¡Es un bisonte! —exclama Kaminari, mientras Kirishima solo suelta un jadeo de asombro.

Debe pertenecerle a Sero, supone.

— _¡IDIOTAS!_ —escuchan el eco de alguien gritándoles, y no hace falta adivinar de quien se trata—. _¡¿SE QUIEREN MORIR?!_

Kirishima quiere gritarle que todo está bajo control, pero entonces-

El costado del volcán está tras ellos, se _rompe_ , y la lava cae en forma de cascada sobre ellos.

Por un segundo, Kirishima solo ve el manto naranja y rojo caer sobre ellos, y piensa que en cualquier momento verá su vida pasar frente a sus ojos. Pero no sucede.

—Hoy no es ese día —susurra para sí.

Entonces respira una vez, arrastra uno de los dos pies y se concentra, levantando ambos puños desde el suelo hasta encima de su cabeza. Y al mismo tiempo, controla la lava que está cayendo sobre ellos. La mueve y la endurece, dejando formaciones rocosas y negras a su paso, para que luego la lava que se le escapa de las manos caiga a los costados del lugar donde están.

Siente que los brazos se le van a caer, que la cabeza va a explotarle, pero él sigue, sigue y sigue, concentrándose en la lava que tienen encima y dividirla para que vaya hacia otro lado. El corazón le late a mil y solo puede apretar los dientes y esperar a que la presión de la lava disminuya.

En eso, Kaminari corre hacia la extraña formación de rocas donde la joya está sujeta. Corre en vertical ayudándose de las llamas, y en un momento está parado contra la piedra, tomándola entre sus manos y cayendo hacia adelante, llevándose la piedra consigo.

—¡Woah, ha sido más fácil de tomar de lo que pensaba! —comenta, con la esfera brillante entre sus manos.

De repente, Kirishima siente que la presión sobre sus hombros disminuye, y efectivamente la lava ha comenzado a caer tras ellos, más no encima. Siente que puede soltarse ya, y respira normalmente a los segundos.

En el cielo, sobre el bisonte volador, el grupo de maestros mira el sitio con las bocas muy abiertas.

—Entonces, creo que eso de no preguntar qué clase de personas traes a las misiones no es tan mala idea —comenta Sero, mirando a Todoroki, tratando de sonar tranquilo.

El otro se limita a jadear.

Bakugou se queda tieso donde está, antes de que, lentamente, una sonrisa se vaya formando en su rostro.

—Increíble hijo de puta —susurra para sí mismo.

—¡La tienen! —exclama Mina, tras ver el destello azul en el fondo del cañon.

Todo sigue temblando y moviéndose, y se escucha un sonido rugiente provenir el interior del volcán. Kirishima solo piensa en salir de ahí.

—Oye —le llama Kaminari—, ¿coCómo cuando teníamos a los 15 años?

Eijirou parpadea una vez, antes de sonreír ampliamente.

—Hermano, por supuesto que sí.

Porque, 10 años de amistad tenían que surtir efecto.

Ambos saltan de la plataforma hacia el suelo caliente, y Kirishima, golpea el piso con ambos pies y es impulsado hacia arriba por un montón de roca que lo lanza hacia el cielo. Kaminari se prende fuego a los pies y sale disparado por un torrente de fuego.

Es algo que lograron hacer, juntos, hace muchos años. La primera vez se lastimaron feo, pero con el paso del tiempo, saltar grandes alturas se volvió una de sus cosas favoritas, aunque hace tiempo que no lo hacían.

Tanto, que por un momento piensan que no van a alcanzar a los demás, pero el bisonte de Sero ha descendido lo suficiente para que ellos lleguen a su altura, pero están perdiendo velocidad para cuando rozan las patas del animal.

Kirishima estira las manos, esperando agarrarse de los cabellos blancos del bisonte, pero no lo consigue y por un momento piensa que va a volver a caer y tiene que idear un plan para evitar morirse, pero no es necesario, ya que en cuestión de un segundo otra mano toma la suya, y la aprieta y lo salva de una muerte segura.

Levanta la mirada, y ahí está la cara de Bakugou, con medio cuerpo fuera del asiento de montar del bisonte. El maestro fuego lo mira con una mueca en la cara que Kirishima podría ser capaz de tomar por una sonrisa. Asombrada, quizás. Kirishima se siente aliviado, de alguna forma. Entonces Bakugou lo jala al mismo tiempo que el lugar vuelve a retumbar y el volcán escupe torrentes de humo grueso, y piedras tan calientes como los rayos del sol.

—¡Sácanos de aquí! —exclama Todoroki, también agachado junto a Mina, tomando de los brazos a Kaminari.

Sero hace caso y mueve las riendas del bisonte, llevándolos hacia arriba para salir de ese lugar, mientras una nube de polvo y humo negro los alcanzan. El bisonte tiene que ir girando, para no chocar contra las piedras que están cayendo desde los costados del cañón.

En una de esas, Bakugou aprovecha el movimiento para tirar de Kirishima, pero es demasiado y la velocidad a la que van no ayuda a que Kirishima se estabilice por su cuenta.

Salen disparados del lugar lo más lejos posible de la bomba de humo, mientras el volcán grita y lanza lava y piedras por doquier.

Kirishima siente el viento rápido en la espalda y la nuca, y el cómo se está despeinando. También siente una extraña calidez contra la cara, que por un segundo quiere conservar un momento más porque le parece agradable, pero al segundo siguiente se da cuenta de que se trata del pecho de Bakugou, sobre el cual ha caído. Ha caído prácticamente contra todo el cuerpo de Bakugou, en realidad.

Se levanta a la velocidad de la luz, pero debido a la presión del aire solo logra quedarse a horcajadas, y en vez de fijarse en la situación, en el hecho de que está volando a miles de metros del suelo, se fija más en lo que ve. A Bakugou debajo de él, su cabeza entre sus manos. Los brazos de Bakugou extendidos a los costados, y su cara con una expresión que no es la ceñuda de siempre. Está sudado, con tierra en las mejillas y la frente, y el cabello rubio cenizo está manchado de tierra. Kirishima se extraña al ver todos esos detalles con tanto cuidado. Porque por un momento, Bakugou le parece tan…

—¡Ah, está fría!

La burbuja se rompe, cuando Kaminari grita.

Kirishima rebota hacia el lado contrario de la silla de montar donde están, girándose a ver a su amigo, que está dejando caer la joya en el asiento, con las manos petrificadas y un poco pálidas. Tal vez se están congelando.

Mina se acomoda y con agua control toma la esfera y la protege dentro de una una burbuja de agua, y la mueve hasta un cofre que saca Todoroki de un lado del sitio, guardando la joya en el interior acolchado.

Torodoki cierra el cofre y se permite suspirar de alivio. Luego enfoca la mirada sobre Kaminari y Kirishima.

—Ustedes dos…

—¡Son unos suicidas! —exclama Sero desde adelante—. ¡Pero suicidas increíbles!

—No es suicidio si sabes que no vas a morir —señala Kaminari, frotando sus manos en fuego para calentarlas—. Demonios esa cosa está helada.

—Me sorprende que no hayas llegado con las manos hechas un hielo —dice Mina—. ¿están heridos?

Kirishima niega la cabeza, antes de querer decir algo más, pero tampoco es como si pudiera hacerlo. Es como si, ese día, lo hubieran estado interrumpiendo cientos de veces a lo que quería decir. Pero esta vez es porque el bisonte se detiene repentinamente, y cuando ve lo que tienen al frente no sabe si relajarse o preocuparse, por alguna razón.

Lo que produce el sonido de turbinas moviéndose en forma circular es la aeronave que tienen al frente, que sobrevuela el cielo, cerrándoles el paso. es la misma nave en la cual han estado durmiendo los últimos tres días.

— _¡Aterricen en un lugar dentro del bosque y entreguen la joya, o tendremos que usar la fuerza!_

A través de las bocinas de la nave, se escucha la voz de Yaoyorozu, que demanda su rendición.

Kirishima frunce el ceño, confundido.

—¿Qué está…?

—Tú solo sigue la corriente —le dice Bakugou, al mismo tiempo que Sero mueve las riendas y hace que el bisonte descienda.

Se dirigen a un costado del bosque, a una zona rocosa donde deberían estar fuera de peligro, con la aeronave pisándoles los talones. En ese pequeño tiempo Kirishima ni siquiera tiene tiempo de apreciar que están volando, debido a la incertidumbre que le recorre el cuerpo, y hace un minuto no pudo hacerlo porque… el recuerdo de Bakugou tirando de él lo hace tropezar cuando están bajando a tierra.

Nadie se fija en eso, por suerte.

La aeronave aterriza, y el puente baja, dejando a la vista a Yaoyorozu, junto a varios hombres vestidos con armaduras de la nación del fuego. Aunque el que lidera la marcha es un sujeto más viejo, al cual sí se le ve la cara, no como los demás que sí usan mascaras.

—Capitán —dice Todoroki, una vez que lo tiene al frente.

—Mi señor —responde el capitán—, veo que ha terminado la misión. Ahora podemos llevar la joya al cuartel y aprisionar a los forajidos ahora mismo.

Entonces todos los nervios de Kirishima y Kaminari se disparan, porque no comprenden que está sucediendo. Acaban de pasar por una situación increíblemente peligrosa y ahora, tras escuchar eso, Kirishima siente que se va a desmayar, pero tiene que pensar en un plan de contingencia para escapar vivos de allí. Pero entonces, siente que le aprietan el antebrazo. Se gira, y ve que Mina está a su lado, mirándolo y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Nota que tanto ella como Sero están impasibles, y cuando ve que el maestro aire se cruza de brazos, toca el hombro de Kaminari, para que se calme, así como Kirishima se está tranquilizando ahora.

De repente, se siente relajado cuando Todoroki asiente.

—Como guste.

Entonces, Bakugou va y se lanza contra el capitán, dándole una patada en todo lo que se podría denominar cara. Todoroki manda a volar al otro guardia más cercano con un movimiento de llave, y luego derriba a otro sujeto que no tiene ni tiempo de hacer fuego control. Yaoyorozu derriba a los dos que tiene a ambos lados, tomando a uno por el brazo y levantándolo en el aire y tirándolo sobre el que queda. Uno de los guardias se retracta y no piensa en atacar, en vez de eso decide regresar a la nave, pero no da ni dos pasos y Bakugou ya le está golpeando la cabeza con el codo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya tienen a seis tipos inconscientes tirados en el suelo.

Kirishima parpadea. Kaminari jadea.

—¿Hola? ¡¿HOLA?! —exclama, con los pelos de la cabeza erizados—. ¡¿Pueden decirnos lo que planean hacer al menos por una vez?!

Todoroki lo mira, arqueando una ceja.

—Ustedes literalmente acaban de saltar a la lava hace un momento.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Yaoyorozu, agrandando los ojos.

—Nada —le responde Bakugou—. Hay que atar a estos tipos, armar el estúpido botín y…

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso —le corta Todoroki.

Bakugou se queda más que callado por lo que acaba de decir.

—¿Eh? —suelta, mirándolo con la cara contorsionada por la confusión.

Todoroki se para al lado de Yaoyorozu, y ambos se miran y asienten.

—Yaoyorozu y yo iremos a casa a explicar porque no tenemos la joya. Tú debes acompañar a Sero y a Ashido hasta la torre para cuidar la joya, y ayudar a encontrar las demás.

Kirishima no comprende lo que está diciendo, y lo único que tiene al alcance es la cara estupefacta de Bakugou. Pareciera que, en cualquier momento, va a golpear a Shouto en la cara, o en cualquier parte.

—Todoroki, eso no era parte del plan —le dice, con la voz atorada, tratando de no explotar.

—No podemos llevar la piedra tan cerca de casa, pero tampoco podemos dejarla bajo la responsabilidad de alguien más —le dice Todoroki, para luego mirar a Sero—. No digo que en la Torre no puedan cuidarla, pero-

—Entendemos —interrumpe Sero, asintiendo—. Y está bien, si Bakugou quiere venir, perfecto, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, ya que el plan está en movimiento.

Bakugou los mira a los dos, apretando los puños y con la cara consternada. Yaoyorozu se acerca a él y le aprieta un brazo, mirándolo con expresión dulce.

—Solo confía en nosotros por esta vez —le dice—, ¿puedes?

Bakugou se tensa un segundo más, pero tras oír las palabras y el pedido de Yaoyorozu, parece relajarse. Luego suspira, y se cruza de brazos.

—Eso no se pregunta —le dice a la chica, bruscamente, pero Yaoyorozu sonríe a pesar de eso. Bakugou se gira a su compañero, entonces—. Más te vale cuidar todo por allá.

Todoroki asiente.

—No me lo tienes que decir —entonces su mirada se desvía por un segundo a los demás—. Oh, casi lo olvido.

Entonces va trotando dentro de la nave, y a los pocos minutos sale con dos bolsas grandes colgando de sus manos.

—Bueno, no puedo pagarles a ambos el doble de monedas oro, pero espero que esto sirva —dice como si nada, dejando las bolsas en las manos de Kirishima y Kaminari.

Ambos las abren para ojear el interior, y Kaminari casi se va de espaldas.

—¡Sirve, sirve mucho! —exclama Kaminari, haciendo la señal de respeto de la nación del fuego e inclinándose hacia adelante.

Kirishima hace lo mismo, aunque, por alguna razón, una parte de él no está muy seguro de lo que está pasando ahora.

.

.

.

Torodoki y Yaoyoruz apresaron a los guardias inconscientes y se los llevaron dentro de la nave, haciendo que esta despegará y se fuera después. El grupo que queda se sube al bisonte nuevamente, que se llama Zuri, y Sero les informa que irán a un pequeño refugio en un bosque de la costa para reunirse con otra persona de la alianza.

—Iremos al reino tierra después —dice Mina mientras van en el aire, cosa que Kirishima ahora puede apreciar—. Pueden acompañarnos hasta ahí, si quieren.

—Lo agradeceríamos mucho —responde Kaminari—. Desde ahí podríamos seguir nuestro viaje.

—Bueno, si se alejan lo más pronto posible del oeste del país, tendrán un buen viaje —les dice Sero—. En el templo del aire del norte podrían pasar el invierno, si es que llegan.

—¡¿De veras?!

—¡Claro!

—¡Muchas gracias…! Oh, pero, ¿ustedes que harán?

Sero y Mina se miran un instante antes de responder.

—Estaremos metidos en una pelea muy cruda —quien responde es Bakugouk, recostado en un lado del asiento, con las manos entrelazadas tras la cabeza—. Así que entre más alejados de la nación del fuego estén, mejor.

Kaminari le agradece por el dato, y de un momento a otro está preguntándole direcciones a Mina, quien le sigue la conversación muy animadamente. Kirishima no sabe qué decir; , porque en el fondo, todavía tiene continua con ese sentimiento que tuvo al momento de saltar sobre la caverna de lava.

Las manos aún le tiemblan, ligeramente, y siente que podría tirarse ahí mismo y dormir por tres días. Sin embargo, al llegar al bosque del refugio, siente que todas esas sensaciones, en ver de ser sofocantes, son ligeramente agradables. No puede dejar de pensar en eso cuando llegan a la pequeña construcción de madera que hay en una parte del bosque. Es como una casita, pero solo tiene tres paredes y un techo, nada más. Hay un montón de rocas y leña quemada cerca, que Bakugou enciende con fuego cuando ya se hace de noche.

Todos están exhaustos, así que cuando Sero reparte mantas, se largan a dormir. Kaminari se tira en el suelo de la choza, instantáneamente. Sero se ubica en un lado cruzado de piernas, y Ashido va y se sienta junto a él y se apoya en su hombro, y el maestro aire no parece disgustado por ello. Kirishima se va a otro lado de la cabaña, cerca de Kaminari, y se sienta contra la pared, cubriéndose con la manta, y cierra los ojos, exhausto.

Pero no puede dormir.

O quizás lo hace, porque cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos todo está más oscuro, pero no se siente descansado, para nada. Pero tampoco tiene sueño. Es un dilema. Mira fuera de la cabaña, y encuentra a Bakugou sentado contra las patas del bisonte volador dormido. El maestro fuego está despierto, también, cubierto con una manta y con los brazos cruzados, observando las llamas de la fogata. Kirishima no sabe si es buena idea, pero no lo piensa una vez más y se levanta y se dirige hacia Bakugou.

—¿No puedes dormir? —pregunta en voz baja. Solo recibe un bufido en respuesta—. Yo tampoco.

Entonces se sienta a su lado, contra el pelaje de Zuri, que se siente extrañamente suave. Se queda mirando el fuego también, pensando en si sería buena idea decir algo más, o intentar dormirse ahí mismo. Pero entonces, Bakugou habla.

—Retiro lo dicho.

Kirishima lo mira arqueando una ceja.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

Bakugou se remueve dónde está, pero no lo mira.

—Que seas un inútil —responde—. No eres _tan_ inútil. Fuiste bastante fuerte en ese último momento. ¿Uno de tus padres es maestro fuego?

Kirishima se sorprende ante al hecho de que Bakugou le esté preguntando cosas y que quisiera tener una especie de conversación con él, pero aun así responde.

—Sí, mi madre lo era —responde con simpleza.

—Ah —dice Bakugou—. ¿Y cuándo aprendiste a...?

Kirishima supone que se refiere a controlar la lava. Se encoge de hombros, sin pensarlo mucho.

—El lugar en el que nací antes de llegar a la colonia de Mustafar con Kaminari estaba cerca de un foso de lava —le cuenta—. Un día cuando era pequeño me perdí por ahí y casi caigo ahí, pero de alguna manera logré endurecer la lava y me salvé, casi por reflejo. Practico un montón desde entonces.

Lo dice con una simplicidad que ni se da cuenta que Bakugou lo está mirando con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Tu puedes hacer eso desde que tenías... —dice Bakugou, esperando a que Kirishima continue.

Y lo hace.

—Ocho años.

Bakugou entrecierra los ojos, mirando a Kirishima como si fuera una estrella. Y él no puede evitar sonreír.

—Te he dejado sin palabras, ¿verdad, ? ¿chico de elite? —bromea.

Bakugou resopla.

—Cierra la maldita boca —dice Bakugou girándose y volviendo a concentrarse en la fogata.

Kirishima ríe a carcajada suelta entonces, pero intenta callarse para no despertar a los demás.

—He sorprendido al genial Bakugou Katsuki —dice para sí mismo, riendo bajito—, creo que estoy satisfecho.

Bakugou se hunde más donde está.

—...no soy nada genial —susurra.

—¿Eh? —Kirishima parpadea—. ¿Qué dices?

Entonces Bakugou se reincorpora apenas, encorvándose para abrazar sus piernas.

—Al sol de hoy no he logrado dominar los rayos, y tu amigo el enano de ahí —señala con el mentón a Kaminari, que seguro está en coma—, lo hace como si nada. Por eso mis llamas son tan peligrosas todo el tiempo, para compensar lo que no tengo —levanta una de sus manos y se mira la palma—. Para mí, si hay algo que asusta más que los truenos, son las explosiones.

Entonces Kirishima sabe, que todas esas pequeñas cicatrices son señal de practica y pura experimentación que le ha llevado a desarrollar las llamas explosivas que sabe hacer. Pensaba que se trataba de otra cosa, por lo que se relaja un momento, pero no puede evitar mirarlas.

—Eh —dice, ladeando la cabeza a un lado—. ¿puedo...?

Bakugou arquea una ceja, mirándolo sin entender, pero entonces Kirishima señala su palma llena de cicatrices y todo parece claro. Aunque el maestro tierra piensa por un segundo que se va a negar, Bakugou termina por extenderle la mano, y él la toma, y la observa, acercándose un poco más.

Son tajos blancos, otras son manchas oscuras más extensas, que le llegan al antebrazo. Apenas y puede ver la piel blanca original que debería tener la mano de Katsuki.

—...no creo que necesites asustar a nadie para parecer poderoso —suelta Kirishima, de repente.

—El miedo me ha servido toda la vida, así que sóolo eso puedo hacer —dice Bakugou, retirando su mano y volviéndola a meter entre las mantas.

—Pero ¿y si no? digo, te has creado una reputación, sí, pero puedes usar eso para seguir luciéndote fuerte, porque lo eres, y no hay necesidad de destrozarte las manos para que el mundo lo vea.

Bakugou resopla.

—El mundo ve las llamas, no mis manos escondidas tras los guantes.

—Pues yo estoy viendo tus manos ahora y creo que eres más fuerte de lo que parecías —insiste Kirishima—, pero aún creo que no era necesario —no sabe lo está animando, así como si nada, pero continúa haciéndolo—. Tu fuego control es... impredecible para todo el mundo, pero se ve que tú puedes controlarlo y usarlo a tu favor, y eso es todo lo que importa.

Bakugou se le queda mirando, entonces, casi tan sorprendido como el mismo Kirishima por estar diciendo todas esas cosas tan repentinamente. No sabe lo que pasa por la cabeza de Bakugou , en ese momento, y no sabe si está dispuesto a querer adivinar.

Al final, la expresión de Bakugou se relaja, por segundos. Sus ojos rojos brillando ante la luz del fuego.

—No es tan sencillo —es lo que dice al final—. Para apoyar a las personas que me importan… es lo que tengo que hacer.

Kirishima no sabe que más decir respecto a eso. Salvo una cosa.

—¿Bakugou?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Me podrías decir… que es lo que está pasando con la nación del fuego?

Bakugou vuelve a mirarlo, con simpleza.

Y entonces le cuenta todo lo que sabe.

.

.

.

—¡¿QUE QUIERES IR CON ELLOS?!

Kirishima no pensó que se lo tomaría tan mal, cuando le dijera lo que pensaba, a la mañana siguiente.

—Kami, las cosas por allá están realmente caóticas y…

—¡Lo sé, por eso nos estamos largando! ¡Para no tener que lidiar con todo eso!

—La verdad es que tu fuego control y tus relámpagos nos serían de mucha ayuda —comenta Sero.

Detrás de él, Mina está arreglando las ultimas cosas sobre la silla de Zuri, cuando están a punto de partir.

—Gracias, ¡pPero no! ¡Kiri! ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Escúchame —le corta Kirishima poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de su amigo, y zarandeándolo un poco—. Lo que pasó ayer, en el santuario, la aventura, el cómo peleamos, ¿no tienes ganas de un poco más de aventura?

Kaminari lo mira fijamente, tanto que ni se da cuenta que otro bisonte está aterrizando. Parece que el rubio se lo está pensando, pero luego se aleja de Kirishima y niega con la cabeza.

—No, no y no —dice moviendo las manos por todos lados—. Ya tuve suficiente, y no me voy a ir sin ti, así que si quieres que use la fuerza para llevarte lejos de aquí lo haré, pero…

Kirishima quiere burlarse de esa última parte, como si Kaminari tuviera oportunidad de derrotarlo en un uno a uno, pero entonces ve que su amigo se calla, y está mirando en una sola dirección.

La persona que acaba de llegar con el bisonte es una chica, que salta desde la cabeza del animal y cae con gracia en un pequeño remolino de aire, su cabello corto y oscuro hondeándose a los costados de su cara.

—Hey —saluda la chica.

—¡Kyouka! —dice Mina saltándole encima—. Que alegría verte.

—Solo han pasado dos días, Ashido —dice la chica, antes de percatarse por quienes más la rodean—. ¿Eh? ¿Bakugou?

—Hola, Jirou —saluda el nombrado, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica—. ¿Te has encogido, enana?

—Cierra la boca —se defiende Jirou, soplando la cara de Katsuki después, con un remolino potente que le levanta los cabellos de la cara.

Luego se fija en Kirishima y Kaminari.

—¿Y ellos quiénes son?

Kirishima se fija en su amigo, antes de responder, y ve que se ha quedado medio embobado, durante un rato. Decide que es mejor darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, cosa que lo hace espabilar. El maestro tierra sabe, entonces, que su hermano ha sido flechado, para mala suerte suya. Y conociendo a Kaminari, que casi nunca ha visto chicas realmente de su tipo en el lugar donde vivían, no va a desaprovechar la primera oportunidad que se le presente.

Kaminari debe saber, que Kirishima sabe eso, porque al segundo lo mira con una especie de odio infantil. Porque Kaminari no puede decirle a una chica linda que van a irse de vacaciones, cuando ellos entraran en una guerra civil inminente.

—Si nos morimos, te voy a matar —le susurra.

—Claro —responde Kirishima, riendo por lo bajo.

Entonces Kaminari los presenta, y dice que están listos para partir.

Minutos más tarde ellos dos están en el bisonte recién llegado, acompañando a la chica Jirou, y mientras vuelan por el aire Kaminari está tratando de conversar más con ella, aunque ella en su mayoría apenas y lo escucha. Kirishima también está ignorando a su amigo, pensando más en lo que acaba de decidir para sí mismo.

La nación del fuego no está involucrándose con ninguna otra nación, aparentemente, pero el terror corre por las tierras de su nación, y el Loto Dorado ha descubierto que están raptando maestros de otros sitios, aunque dicen no salir de su territorio. El Dictador está planeando algo grande, y maligno, y hay mucha gente que está dispuesta a dar su vida por detenerlo. Y Kirishima, tras oír una historia así, no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados y huir al otro lado del país.

El pensar en ayudar a esa enorme causa, es parte del 99% de sus pensamientos actuales, porque el porcentaje que queda, le hace mirar a la persona que le contó todo eso, que está yendo en el mismo bisonte que Sero y Mina.

Bakugou se encuentra de un lado de la silla de montar, con los brazos extendidos, y la cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del viento. Kirishima apenas puede ver con detalle su cara, debido a la distancia que los separa, pero hace un esfuerzo por mirarlo, por alguna razón. Lo mira fijo un momentotan fijamente que Bakugou termina mirándolo a él también.

No quita la mirada de esos ojos rojos, que, al principio de, al conocerlo, solo le transmitían temor, pero ahora es un sentimiento diferente.

Siente algo más profundo, que podría asustar a cualquiera en su situación. Y quizás, él justamente se siente asustado por eso, no por el aura de Bakugou que se siente a pesar de la distancia. Ni siquiera se siente asustado por el futuro y la batalla que les espera. Se siente asustado porque no sabe lo que comenzará a sentir dentro de poco. pero se siente asustado en el buen sentido.

Y eso es todo lo que importa.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _N/A bien sentimentalona que se pueden saltear:_ Bro, estaba esperando a las 17k palabras porque es tu cumpleaños, y cumples 17, y tu nombre empieza con K y bueno :DDDD -se mata- pero eso de que Kaminari y Kirishima son amigos desde hace diez años me quería referir a nosotras, que ya vamos cinco años y ojala duremos cinco más. I love u bruh ;-;

.

 _N/A normal:_ Yo no planeaba que quedará tan jodidamente largo okey? Se me fue la mano por no diagramar bien XD y he pensado que quizás podría continuarlo? Dependiendo de la acogida que tenga, no sé, depende de ustedes (?

A ver un par de anotaciones más

1) Los animales no los saque de la wikia ni nada, algunos me los inventé de repente sobre la marcha JAJA así que bueno

2) Hay Loto blanco, Loto Rojo, así que dije, por qué no Loto Dorado? Meh

3) Eso de las joyas del alma se me ocurrió porque cuando empecé esto estábamos en medio del mame de Civil war así que JAJA no sé

4) El nombre de "V de viajes al fin del mundo" es para hacer referencia a "N de Ni lo pienses" que es una novela de wattpad que pues, necesitaba un nombre para el libro, y esa novela a mi bro le gusta así que :D

GRACIAS A KAREN POR BETEAR ESTE MONSTRUO, VALES MIL 3

¿Bakugou y Kirishima llegarán a algo? ¿Kaminari logrará que Jirou le haga caso? ¿Sero y Mina están saliendo? ¿Puse el TodoMomo porque me encanta? Solo pueden saber la respuesta a la ultima pregunta, so ;) JAJA

Como dije, quizás me anime a continuarlo, pero sería en otros dos capítulos enormes como este, así que no sería una historia muy extensa. Eeeen fin.

Nos leemos a la próxima! Gracias por pasarse por aquí!

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
